In a known rotary hammer (as described in DE 42 02 767 C2), an intermediate gear wheel is provided for coupling of both intermediate shafts which intermediate gear wheel is arranged coaxially to the armature shaft and rotatably mounted by means of a bearing which bearing is mounted in the housing of the rotary hammer. By means of this intermediate gear wheel the first intermediate shaft which is rotatably driven by the armature shaft in operation of the rotary hammer, is coupled with the second intermediate shaft. In this arrangement rotation of the intermediate shaft causes a certain undesired heating due to friction, and requires relatively precise machining of the intermediate gear wheel and the gear wheels or toothing of the intermediate shafts cooperating with the intermediate gear wheel.